The Other Family
by TheGirlOnFirexx
Summary: Lily Potter II goes to Hogwarts with her twin brother, James, and older brother, Nathan, and makes a new friend, Melissa Black, while also making a new frenemy, Draco Malfoy, and with her cousin, Harry Potter. Sorry if summary sucks.
1. Coming To Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from Michelle, Mason, Nathan, Lily and James Potter, Melissa Black, all the other made up characters and the plot. Sorry if don't go with story!**

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V**

I was named after my aunt. Lily Potter (née Evans). James was named after Uncle James. Mine, James and Nathan's dad is Mason Potter, twin brother to James Potter I. When they died Harry came to live with us, me, Dad, Mum, Nathan and James. Me and James are the same age as him but Nathan is 1 year older. We're all Pure-Blood apart from Harry. Me, James and Harry were going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year! Nathan was sorted in Gryffindor but was almost sorted into Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Mum was sorted into Ravenclaw when she was at Hogwarts so she was happy it weren't Slytherin. Dad was sorted into Gryffindor and was very happy. I look like Aunt Lily and I even have her eyes too! I have Dad's and Uncle James' personality though. James looks like Uncle James even with his eyes too and has Aunty Lily's personality but we are still trouble-makers! I'm going to Gryffindor, I'm sure of it. So is James and Harry.

* * *

**1 SEPTEMBER**

Mum and Dad were crying because me, James and Harry were going to Hogwarts. We were on the train already. We found a compartment with only a 11-year-old boy with gelled blonde hair and grey eyes. Me, James and Harry walked in. The boy scowled.

"Can we sit here?" I asked, feeling shy.

The boy smirked. "Not got any friends then, Potters?" I recognized him. James had blushed red. The boy was Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, I'm surprised you're smirking! At least James isn't a Mummy's Boy like you! I saw you in Diagon Ally holding onto your mother's hand!" Now it was Malfoy's turn to blush. I smirked. Nathan saw me, Harry and James and came in.

"Lily, James, Harry you come in my compartment. You guys don't want to sit with Malfoy do you?" I ran out of there as fast as you can say 'Owl'. "Why is Malfoy's face as pink as ham, Lil?"

I laughed. "I said I saw him in Diagon Ally holding onto Narcissa Malfoy's hand!" We all laughed.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" Nathan brought Bertie Blotts Every Flavour Beans, I brought Chocolate Frogs, Harry brought Liquorice Wands and James brought Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.

We arrived at Hogwarts a few minutes later.

"Bye, James, Harry, Lil!" Nathan said as Hagrid came up.

"Harry! Lily! James! Would you mind going in the boat with her?" Hagrid boomed, pointing to a little girl who was looking quite scared.

"Okay, Hagrid!" I said, jumping into a boat and pulling the girl in with me. "What's your name?"

"Melissa Black." She said in a shy voice.

"I'm Lily Potter and this is my twin brother, James Potter, and my cousin, Harry Potter." Melissa's eyes went very wide.

"Harry Potter?" She squealed.

"Yes." I was irritated. James and Harry had gone off in a chat. I was the only one left to talk to Melissa. "Wait? I thought the last Black left is Sirius Black? And he's in Azkaban?"

"No. And Yes. I'm his daughter. So no, he's not the last Black left but yes he is in Azkaban for something Dad didn't even _do_!" Melissa growled. Then she smiled. "And, Lily, call me Lissa. Lily? What blood are you? I'm Pure-Blood sadly."

"Snap! I know Sirius was in Gryffindor but where was your mum?" I said.

"In Ravenclaw. I live with her." Lissa very proudly said. I opened my mouth. "Her name's Millie Black. Used to be Millie Aid but she's married to Dad."

"You read my thoughts!" I laughed. Lissa did too. "My dad's Mason Potter. My mum's Michelle Potter but it used to be Michelle Tape."

We nattered on and on and then we were inside Hogwarts. Malfoy came up to us.

"Found a friend now have you, Potter?" Malfoy smirked at me. He had two boys either side of him.

"Found some people to be your cronies now, Malfoy?" I smirked back.

* * *

**SORTING CEREMONY**

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbot, Hannah!" Called out McGonagall.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat.

The Hufflepuff table cheered.

"Black, Melissa!"

The hat stayed on for a minute till: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindor table cheered loudly.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

The Hufflepuff table cheered again while Susan sat next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Ravenclaw table cheered and shook hands with Terry.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Ravenclaw cheered loudly again.

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindor cheered while a pair of twins catcalled.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Slytherin cheered as loudly as possible.

Finch-Fletchley, Justin became a Hufflepuff.

A new Gryffindor, Finnigan, Seamus came.

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hemione ran to the cheering table.

Longbottom, Neville became a Gryffindor.

Macdonald, Morag was placed to Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

As soon as the hat touched the hair: "SLYTHERIN!"

Slytherin table cheered as Malfoy sat next to Goyle and Crabbe.

Not many people were left. 'Moon'...'Nott' ...'Parkinson'...then twins 'Patil' and 'Patil'..then 'Perks, Sally-Anne' then:

"Potter, Harry!"

After practicably _hours: _"GRYFFINDOR!"

The same twins that catcalled shouted 'We got Potter! We got Potter!'

"Potter, James!" Everyone stared. Obviously people thought the only James Potter was dead.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Potter, Lily!" Everyone stared again. People thought there weren't a James Potter II or Lily Potter II.

_'Hello, Lily. Ahh, so much like your namesake aunt. Ravenclaw would suit you, as it did with your twin, James.' _I heard a little voice say.

_'Hello. I hate that I only met Aunty Lily and Uncle James once before Lord Voldemort killed them! I want to be with Lissa though!' _I thought.

_'Ahh, Miss Potter, Miss Black was almost a Ravenclaw. But she is so much like her dad, Mr Black. So do you _really _want to be with Miss Black and the Mr Potters in Gryffindor or with Mr Potter in Ravenclaw? Family and friend or family?'_

_'Family and friend. I will still see James though right?'_

_'Of course, Miss Potter! Very well...' _"GRYFFINDOR!"

I ran and sat in between Lissa and Nathan with Harry the other side.

"Hey, Lily! We're Fred and George Weasley!" The twins said. Fred and George sat next to Harry.

"Well done, Lil! You too, Harry and Melissa!" Nathan hugged me.

"Nathan, call me Lissa! You too, Harry!" Lissa laughed.

After the last one Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Dumbledore sat down.

"Nathan? Is he a bit mad?" I asked.

Nathan laughed. "No, Lil, though I can see why you think so!"

After we ate me and Lissa and Nathan and Harry and Fred and George and Ron(Fred and George's little brother) chatted about things.

* * *

**IN THE COMMON ROOM**

"Lil, I'm well happy you got into Gryffi-" Nathan began.

"Lily Potter? Your brother is out there. He wants to say goodnight." A girl called Angelina Johnson told me.

"I'll come too, Lil." said Nathan. Lissa came too.

James was waiting. "Lily! Nathan! Melissa! I've came to say night but Angelina wouldn't let me in!" He hugged me then Nathan and even hugged Lissa, which made her turn pink.

"Call me Lissa, James." She said quietly.

James nodded. "Will do." He turned to me. "Lily? Terry wants to meet you." I sighed.

"Fine!"

"Terry! Terry! Lily says she will meet you!" Terry came out, face scarlet.

"Hi, Terry!" I said, smiling.

Terry just gasped. "You look exactly like the first Lily Potter! My mum knew her and James-the first James Potter!-from the Order of the Phoenix."

"I know that!"

* * *

**BACK IN THE COMMON ROOM**

"Ooooh, Lily, 'See you tomorrow, Terry!' ooooh." Fred-no, George- said mockingly.

"Fred! Shut _up_! I do not like Terry!" I shouted.

"I'm Fred!" said the other one.

"Okay! Then George-" I began.

"Joke! I'm George really!" Said Fred.

"Grrr!" I stormed to the girls dormitory.

"Lily? Lily? Fred and George are sorry. And Nathan's going to bed soon and wants a goodnight from you." Lissa murmured.

I ran to Nathan. "Night, Nathan!"

A second year girl called Natalie Stake came up. "How come _you _know _my_ Nathan?" she demanded.

Her words pierced my heart. Nathan always said I was his favourite person! "He's _my _Nathan!" She misunderstood.

"No, me and Nathan have been boyfriend and girlfriend since last year, you little Squib!" Natalie put her hand over her mouth, as did Lissa and Fred and George and many others. Tears brimmed in my eyes. Lissa sprang into action.

"How dare you, Natalie! If Lily was a Squib she wouldn't be at Hogwarts would she now?" Lissa shouted. Lissa grabbed my hand and we ran out of the portrait hole and to Professor McGonagall's office. Lissa knocked. I was fully-crying now.

"Come in." called a voice from behind the door. She saw me crying. "Whatever is the matter, Miss Potter?"

"S-s-some-someone said I was a S-S-Squib!" I stuttered. McGonagall turned to Lissa.

"Who, Miss Black?"

"Natalie Stake." Lissa said.

"Come on, Miss Black, Miss Potter." McGonagall came to the portrait hole. "_Caput Draconis_." Natalie was pacing through the room. "Miss Stake? Why did you call Miss Potter a Squib?"

"Well, Professor, Lily said that Nathan was her Nathan when he's mine!"

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Mr Potter is Miss Potter's older brother, Miss Stake. They may have a very close bond as some siblings do."

"Miss-Stake! Do you get it?" I whispered to Lissa, Fred and George. We had silent giggles.

"Now you should apologize to Miss Potter. It is very nasty when it is your first day at Hogwarts and you get called a Squib!" McGonagall finished.

"Sorry, Lily." Natalie muttered.

"Also 10 points from Gryffindor! Now all of you get to bed now!" McGonagall went from the Common Room.

"Come on, Lissa. I have the bed next to yours!" I whispered to Lissa. "But Hermione Granger is on your other side and Lavender Brown is on my other side."

We whispered whilst the others slept. Once Hermione woke up and said: "Look, I'm tired, we start lessons tomorrow, I want to be awake then so go to sleep!" So me and Lissa pretended we were till we heard her breathing heavily. Lissa fell asleep at 3:32am but I stayed up, wondering what it was going to be like in lessons with Snape. And Slytherins.

* * *

**Wow! My longest chapter ever! Silly Natalie! Lissa's P.O.V next time! Please Review if you liked it!**


	2. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from Michelle, Mason, Nathan, Lily and James Potter, Melissa Black, all the other made up characters and the plot. Sorry if don't go with story!**

* * *

**Lissa's P.O.V**

I went up to the Owlery. I had asked Harry if I can borrow Hedwig to send Mum a letter.

_Dear Mum,_

_I love it here a lot and guess who I'm best friends with? No other than Dad's best friend Mason Potter's daughter, Lily Potter II! She is exactly like what the first Lily Potter looked like, even with her eyes! Yes, I did make enemies with Draco Malfoy and all his cronies, as you might of guessed! Snape hates me(As to be expected!), Lily, James(Lily's twin brother) and Harry! James Potter II looks like the first James Potter as much as Lily looks like Lily Potter I! Tell Dad I'm in Gryffindor! Lily has another brother, Nathan. Guess what! Natalie Stake actually called Lily a Squib on her very first day! Just because she's dating Nathan and Lily said he's her's! Me and Lily got told off by giving a note to each other in the first Potions lesson and got 20 points taken away, each! The only reason me and Lily are best friends because people didn't want to go on the same boat as me and there was only Lily, James and Harry left so I had to go on a boat with them and Lily didn't care that Sirius Black was my dad as Mason was best friends with him, wasn't he? She started chatting to me as if she had known me all her life! I will send you another letter as soon as you reply._

_Love, your Lissa XXXXX_

I heard someone come up. I didn't even notice.

"Hey, Lissa! Barney, come here!" I found my best friend standing behind me.

"You sending a letter too? Read it please!" Lily agreed and it said:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I love Hogwarts! Dad, you know Sirius Black? Your best friend? I'm best friends with his daughter, Lissa Black! James is writing it with me too and his best friend is Terry Boot but I'm still his bestest friend though, as is him mine and also Lissa is too! Hi, Mum, Dad its James now. I got into Ravenclaw and Lily got into Gryffindor! I hope you are very well as I have got to get back to Ravenclaw Common Room now. Love, James XXX. Hi, Lily back! I guess James told you everything but Natalie Stake, you know her she's dating Nathan, called me a Squib when we got into a fight! I haven't told James, you know what he's like! Lissa is very pretty with coal-black hair to her waist and big blue eyes. She's very pale too. Lissa says she got her hair from Sirius and eyes and paleness from her mother, Millie Black. Mum, I don't suppose you knew her did you? Lissa says she was in your year and she was in Ravenclaw too! I very miss you both and hope you are very very well._

_Love, your little Lily XXXXXXXXXXX _

Lily smiled at me. "Mum and Dad always want to know what I'm doing. Barney! I need you to send this letter!" Lily got her owl while I got Hedwig. We watched them fly till we couldn't see them any longer.

"Come on, we don't want Filch to see us do we?" We ran Common Room in a rush. Nathan came over.

"Lily, Lissa! Where were you? I had James go look out for you, then I got Terry Boot to, then I made Harry and Ron, next Fred and George then me!" Lily laughed.

"Jeez! We were only in the Owlery! I'm amazed you didn't make the Aurors look for us!" Lily and me laughed. Nathan tutted but still grinned.

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V**

I was on my way to the library until someone banged into me. I looked up to see who was standing there. Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, can you _move_!" I gave him a shove. We had recently became friends when Nathan, Lissa and all the others were around but we had to be enemies when they were around. Crabbe and Goyle weren't there.

"Where're you going, Lily," Draco asked. "'cause I thought we could go and play one-aside Quidditch!"

"Fine, as long as the others aren't there," I grinned. "they'd kill us! I'll ask Harry if I can borrow his Nimbus!" I ran to Harry, who was eating in the Great Hall. "Harry! Can I borrow your broom? I'm playing one-on-one Quidditch with Malfoy! I _have _to win, and I can't ask Fred or George to borrow their brooms!" Harry smiled.

"'Kay, just don't crash it! And win!" I laughed. I fetched his broom and saw Draco taking Harper's broom. We ran outside and begged Madam Hooch to let us get the Golden Snitch out.

"OK, as long as you put it back and don't keep it or damage it!" we promised to not do that.

"OK, now - er - mount your broom?" Draco said nervously. He let go of the Snitch. We waited for a minute. Then - _whoosh_ - and we were up in the air. I flew round and round. I was excellent at flying, as my dad and Uncle James had been. Dad had taught me. And Nathan. James preferred to stay with Mum instead. I saw a glint of gold and knew what it was - the Snitch. Draco hadn't seen it yet. I flew expertly to it. Now Draco had seen it. He knocked into a goal-post and I saw red blood on his lips.

"Watch out, Dracula!" Draco muttered furiously and flew behind me. My left hand was out - and my long, wavy red hair got caught in Draco's face. The Snitch was in my palm now and my fingers closed round it, as Harry's broom started to become lifeless. I gasped and my right hand - the other holding the Snitch - let go of the broom and I started to fall. Down and down. Mind you I was probably about fifty feet off the ground. Draco zoomed down on Harper's broom and tried to catch me - but it was to late. My body had banged onto the ground with a horrible _thud _and the last thing I heard was Draco saying "Lily? Lily! Are you OK?" before I blacked out.

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V**

Lily's friend Melissa Black came to me after Lily had hit the ground. "You pushed her!" Black said stoutly.

"I did not push her, Black, in fact I tried to _save her_, NOT push her!" I pushed Black away to see if Lily was alright. Black followed me.

"I'm telling Nathan and James you pushed her, then you'll be in trouble!" Black ran to two boys before I could stop her. I didn't care. The only thing I cared about right now was if Lily was alright. I saw tears escape from her closed eyelids. I heard her whisper "Tell Nathan and James you tried to save me, Draco, if they don't believe you I'll tell them when I'm fully awake."

"OK, Lily," I said. My voice was oddly shaky and thick. Of course, the three Potter boys, Weasley and Granger came over with Black.

"Why'd you tried to make Lily fall, Malfoy?" [H] Potter began.

"I didn't. Ask Lily yourself." I glared, them doing the same to me. [N] Potter pulled out his wand.

"_Alarte Ascendare_!" I found myself hanging in mid-air.

"Let Draco down, Nathan!" Lily was sitting up, her eyes slits. She fumbled for her own wand and muttered "_Descendo_." I fell down gracefully and smiled gratefully at Lily. The Potters were looking at me and Lily with suspicious eyes, as were Weasley and Granger.

[J] Potter grabbed his wand and I gripped mine. "_Serpensortia_!" Potter yelled. I couldn't think of anything. All of a sudden there was a snake in front of me. Lily screamed at [J] Potter to get it away but he didn't know the Vanishing Spell. Lily groaned because she didn't know it either. The snake had come near me and then was now nearly at the foot of my robes. I stood frozen. Lily started to scream at all the Potters, Weasley and Granger to at least try to do something. Natalie Stake came and whispered "_Vipera Evanesca_, don't worry, Malfoy, it's fine."

"Nathan, Lissa, James, Ron, Harry, Hermione Draco didn't push me. I fell of your broom, Harry, and Draco tried to save me. We're sorta - er - well _friends _now." All of them look disgusted, even Black, and walked off. Tears pricked in Lily's eyes.

"Don't worry, Lily, they'll be nice to you soon," I soothed her. "_Probably._" I added under my breath.

Lily looked at me. "I hope they will, Lissa was my first friend at Hogwarts apart from Harry-" Tears pricked again. "-James-" A silent tear came down. "-and N-N-Nathan." More tears dropped down. She looked at me. "Sorry you got dragged into this, Draco,"

"It's OK, race you to put the brooms away!" I gave her the Nimbus Two-Thousand. "3-2-1-Go!"

* * *

**Wow! Sort of a Lily Evans/Snape/James Potter I/Sirius scene there! LOL! Ah, well, PLEASE review, my story depends on it!**


End file.
